enfswimtfgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Select Series Characters
Characters of different series without their own page. Beach attire only. Pokémon Misty *Misty's most common swimwear is a red bikini, seen worn in Challenge of the Samurai, Beauty and the Beach, Dig Those Diglett!, The Evolution Solution, A Shadow of a Drought and A Hot Water Battle. For her most common version, her bottoms have a lime green waistband and her top has a lime green trim on the side facing up. In her other version, the lime green is ommitted, the top is a bandeau, and the bottoms have red bows on the side. *Misty fantasizes about sunbathing in a pink bandeau bikini in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. *Misty wears a yellow bikini with a skirt in The Pi-Kahuna. It has a red star on in the center of her cleavage, the top has pink borders on the opening, and the skirt has a thin pink belt. *Misty wears a red backless one-piece bathing suit with white flowers in Pokémon Double Trouble. *Misty wears a green and yellow striped bikini in Cerulean Blues. *Misty wore a dark blue, bandeau two-piece bikini underneath her normal clothes that resembles the one her video game counterpart wore in the Generation I games in Alola, Kanto!. * She also has another bikini, with a yellow bandeau top and red bottoms. Gallery Misty and Lana with Water Pokemon.jpg Misty (SM102).jpg Misty and Lana under the water.jpg May *May's most common swimwear is a yellow two-piece swimsuit with shorts. The shorts are held on by a thin red belt, which is the same color as the straps. The bikini also has two pink hearts, one one the belt, in front of the thigh, and the other on top of the left breast cup. This was shown in The Lotad Lowdown and Sharpedo Attack!. *May also wore a pink one-piece swimsuit in Sharpedo Attack!. It has yellow and red polka-dots and the ones that overlap have orange in between. The top end and straps are white. *May wore a green bikini with red hearts on her hips in Brave the Wave. The top had loose fabric that stops just over her midriff, held up by a thin belt in dark green, while her straps are dark blue. *Twice May wore a pink bikini, first in [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/M08 Lucario and the Mystery of Mew], with a peach lacy trim along the waistband and over the breast cups, and then a second time in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, with a red lacy trim over the breast cups and 3 bows on this one, one in the middle of her top (where the breast cups touch), and two on her hips''.'' Gallery May go to swimming.jpg May saved.jpg May on beach.jpg May's Pink Swimsuit.jpg May is wet.png May's movie bikini.png May is in water.jpg May and Manaphy under the ocean.jpg May needs oxygen.jpg Ash, May and their Pokemon friends swimming.png May and Manaphy swimming.png May with Manaphy.png May and Manaphy swim to surface.jpg May swim with Manaphy.jpg May and Manaphy in water.jpg May and Manaphy swim with Luvdisc.png Under the Ocean (Pokemon Movie 9).jpg Oh no May.jpg May's pink swimsuit is good.jpg May in her Pink Swimsuit.jpg Our heroes are now in trouble.jpg Time to pull.jpg Dawn *Dawn's most common swimwear is a yellow and orange skirtini, which she wore in Sandshrew's Locker!, Hot Springing a Leak!, and Up Close and Personable!. ''3/4 of her top is orange, with the remainder being yellow, joined by loose fabric the stops just above the midriff, which is quite thin. Her skirt is mostly yellow, but 1/6 of it is orange, located near the waist. The skirt has a bow knot under her navel, and both it and the straps on her top are red. *She wore a pink one-piece swimsuit with a short skirt around the waist in ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life, along with some kind of white undershirt with horizontal navy blue stripes on it. The holes for her arms and head are bordered in dark purple. *In the ending In Your Heart, LaLaLa, Dawn wore a light pink one-piece swimsuit with two white stripes at the bottom. *Dawn wears a different swimsuit in the [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Best_Wishes_series Best Wishes series]. This two-piece swimsuit consists of a light green top with vertical dark green stripes and a light green piece of cloth wrapped around her waist. Dawn wore this swimsuit for the first time in Expedition to Onix Island!. Gallery Dawn and her Pokemon under the lake.jpg Our heroes and Mira under the lake.jpg Piplup what's wrong with you.jpg Dawn speaks to Leona.jpg Dawn speaks to Cilan (BW089).jpg Dawn with Leona.jpg Ash, Iris, Cilan and Dawn in beach.jpg Iris and Dawn playing in water.png Iris *Iris wore a white swimsuit in A Sandile Gusher of Change!. However, it is unknown if it is one- or two-piece, since nothing below her chest was seen above water. *Iris wears another swimsuit in the fourth ending of the [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Best_Wishes_series Best Wishes series], Look Look☆Here. It is a light pink one-piece bathing suit, with a dark pink ribbon at the chest. The side facing up also has a dark pink trim, the same color as her straps. There are also dark pink lines above her hips. In the anime itself, Iris wore it for the first time in Expedition to Onix Island!. Gallery Relax time (BW003).jpg Ash speaks to Iris (BW089).jpg Ash and Iris enjoy the hot spring.jpg Ash, Iris, Cilan and Dawn in beach.jpg Ash, Iris and Cilan (Black & White Ending Scene).png Iris and Dawn playing in water.png Serena *During Peace Smile!, the second ending of the XY series, Serena wears a dark pink skirtini. The top had a light pink line underneath the breast cups, which was thicker, and had an assumable bow in the center. The skirt had a light pink waist band, as thick as the line on her top. It has a light pink bow in the center. *In a brief scene in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Serena wore a mint green skirtini, and the skirt had fringes. Bonnie *During Peace Smile!, the second ending of the XY series, Bonnie was seen wearing a Slowbro swimsuit. In the actual anime, she wore this swimsuit in Bonnie for the Defense! and A Diamond in the Rough!. *In Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Bonnie wore a blue swimsuit. It had straps and a pattern of large squares in light blue, and a frilly rim in the same color. *In Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, Bonnie is seen wearing a Ducklett swimsuit. Lana *Lana wears a dark blue one piece swimsuit, with a small light-blue fish image near the top of it, underneath her normal outfit. Gallery Misty and Lana under the water.jpg Misty and Lana with Water Pokemon.jpg Lana go to water.jpg Mallow and Lana (SM102).jpg Lillie *In The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Turning Heads and Training Hard!, and in the second ending of the Sun & Moon series, Twerp, Twerpette, Lillie wore a white and blue bikini consisting of a crop top and a white skirt. The frill of the top and the skirt were primarily white, and the few marks on them are light blue, as are the bandeau top and bottoms underneath Gallery Mallow, Shaymin, Lillie and Snowy.jpg Lillie (SM102).jpg Lillie's muddy.jpg Mallow *Mallow wore a light-green two-piece swimsuit with red flower patterns in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Turning Heads and Training Hard!, and also in the second ending of the Sun & Moon series, Twerp, Twerpette. The top was a bandeau, and the bottoms were shorts. Gallery Mallow, Shaymin, Lillie and Snowy.jpg Mallow and Lana (SM102).jpg Mallow (SM102).jpg DC Super Hero Girls/DC Superhero Girls Batgirl *Batgirl has light skin, long wavy red hair and green eyes. She wears her hair in a high ponytail and has a black eye mask. Alongside a bat-ear headband, she wears a black one-piece with an indigo stripe down the middle with yellow trim. A golden Batman logo is on the chest area. Bumblebee *Bumblebee has dark skin and brown eyes, and her hair is a dark chocolate brown honey color with orange streaks going down it, styled into honeycomb-shaped cornrows. She wears a yellow honeycomb-themed one-piece with an charcoal stripe down the middle with additional trim. An yellow-winged orange bee is on the chest area. Frost *Frost has shimmery white skin and long icy blue hair that's tied back into a ponytail. She has blue eyes and icicle earrings, and blue lipstick. She wears a magenta one-piece with an purple stripe down the middle with additional trim. A sky blue snowflake is on the chest area. Harley Quinn *Harley has pale skin and long shiny light blonde hair tied up into twin buns by two black hair ties. She has a blue stripe in one pigtail and a red stripe in the other. She has blue eyes, and she wears red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. She wears a black bandit mask and a white one-piece with an blue stripe down the middle with red trim. A black diamond is on the chest area with red one on the side. Katana *Katana has pale skin, long black hair with a red streak and brown eyes. She wears a white face mask with a red dot in the middle that has the symbol of the Japanese flag on it, as well as a red one-piece with a grey stripe down the middle with additional trim. A red circle with her mask is on the chest area. Poison Ivy *Poison Ivy has pale skin, long ginger hair that goes down to her waist, and has vines tying one strand of hair in a braid. She wears a green dress with a green belt made out of a vine with a rose attached and a green skirted one-piece with a series of dark green stripes resembling a leaf cover. Unlike others, Poison Ivy's swimsuit lacks a chest symbol. Supergirl *Supergirl has long blonde hair tied in a bun with a red hair tie and wears a light blue headband. She has pale white skin and light blue eyes and wears a navy one-piece with an blue stripe down the middle with yellow trim. A House of El crest is on the chest area. Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman has long wavy dark blue-black hair braided into a ponytail with pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a golden tiara with a red star on it, as well as a blue one-piece with a red stripe down the middle with yellow trim. Her logo is on the chest area. Gallery JPG/PNG Wonder Woman and Mera.jpg DC Superhero Girls Fish Out of Water.mp4 snapshot 02.30 -2018.02.25 13.14.20-.jpg DC Superhero Girls Fish Out of Water.mp4 snapshot 02.36 -2018.02.25 13.19.58-.jpg DC Superhero Girls Fish Out of Water.mp4 snapshot 02.51 -2018.02.25 13.35.51-.jpg Supergirl Panup.png Screen Shot 2018-01-11 at 2.09.25 PM.png GIF Batgirl-Dive-3.gif|Batgirl diving Wonder-Woman-Splash-2.gif|Mera splashing at Wonder Woman Braceface Stoked Category:Non-mermaids